This Is The Way To Handle A Scandal
by rockinchick8
Summary: 10,000 to Jump A Jonas? How scandalous! How will it be solved? Who will get the money? How does a Target broom closet have anything to do with this? Why dont you ask Miley and Nick? They seem to know Target closets. Story behind the "scandal" Total Niley


This Is The Way To Handle A Scandal

**This Is The Way To Handle A Scandal**

I opened up her laptop and searched up . This had become a regular routine for me. Wake up, take a shower, check ocean up, get ready, film Hannah Montana, go home, check ocean up again and go to bed. Usually there was something about me and my new "boyfriend" Justin or something on how AMAZING the Jonas Brothers are or something about Selena Gomez obnoxiously admitting to dating Nick but denying it in her own awkward way. Of course Nick doesn't get mad at her for that. But when I casually hinted to people about it, he would get mad. Typical.

Ever since the break up, things have been hard for both of us. I'm stuck going around and trying to act happy while hanging out with some weird guy that I barely know but am only using to make Nick jealous but at the same time help that guy get more famous in return. And Nick, he goes around with a small nonteethshowing smile. But when he does smile, it's always so fake. When you love a guy, you can tell when his smile is real. Nick's smile has been fake for awhile but I can't do anything about it. He broke up with me.

Ugh well enough about that. I'm about to check my email. Hmm what's this? I double click on the link to some article about the Jonas Brothers. I look at the title and slowly read through word for word of the long paragraph.

"_The boys talk a lot about purity and living a lifestyle free of temptation and while that is an excellent way to live your life, we wanted to know if everyone had their level of self-control. That is why we are offering a 10,000 bounty to the person that can 'jump a Jonas' and prove it. If you are able to legally bed down one of the three Jonas Brothers who are of legal age to do so and are able to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that you did the deed, you can collect the 10,000 bounty._

_The rules on how to win: 'Participants must be the first to have consensual sex with one of the three Jonas. The participant must then be able to prove that they are the first and the event happened by filming a video with the Jonas Brother saying that he had sex with him/her and then produce biological proof as a measure of parody to insure that the event indeed occurred."_

I laughed and closed my laptop.

The things people will do these days. 10,000 to "jump" them? That's funny. I'm sure the whole world will try that one. Yeah the whole world except for me. I'm done with Nick. I'm done with all of them. They can do whatever they want. I'm off to bed.

**Dream**

I'm walking in some store. I want to say it's Target but…Oh yeah it's definitely target. Why am I here? I start walking down a random aisle. It's almost like I'm on autopilot. For some odd reason I'm walking towards the backpacks. You'd think after two months of the school, that they'd get rid of a lot of their school supplies but no, they just have to keep it like schools just started. I look around at all the different designs and pictures on all the backpacks. One in particular catches my eye. I see a Camp Rock one with Nick, Kevin, Joe and Demi on it. As I'm about to reach for it, another hand does too. I look over and see the one person I don't want to see. Before I can say anything, everything turns black.

**(Dream Over) **

I wake up to a loud buzzing sound. It's 6:30 PM. Waking up for set is a major killer. I walk over to my closet and pick out a cute graphic tee, black vest and a dark pair of skinny jeans. I grab it all and head into the bathroom. With a dream like I just had, I needed something to relax me.

As soon as I was dressed, I started to blow dry my hair, debating whether or not I wanted to straighten my hair or leave it curly. Something told me to straighten it so I did.

"Miley come on!" My mom shouted. I don't respond. Instead I grab my purse and head downstairs past her as she runs all over the house getting things. I have no clue why though. We are only going to a Hannah taping. As I get my shoes on, my mom starts spazzing again.

"Miley Ray come on!" She shouts.

"Chill mom I'm ready!" I shout back. I am NOT in a good mood today so I don't get why she's messing with me. I head into the front seat of the car and sit silently as we drive.

My mom goes in some odd direction.

"Where are we going? The set is the other way." I say.

"I know but we need to make a quick stop beforehand. That's why I was rushing you." She says and continues to drive. She drives then pulls into the parking lot of…Target.

Ok I need to be calm. I'm only going to the place I had a dream about last night. I only had a dream about this place last night, seeing the guy I'm in love with.

We walk into the store. Everything looks the same. I look around for any weird or out of the ordinary objects or people. But everything looks so normal.

"I'm gonna go get some fruit. Can you go get some pencils for Noah? I swear that girl goes through pencils like underwear." My mom jokes. I shake my head and walk away. My mom can be so weird some times.

So now I'm just walking towards the school supplies area looking for pencils. Then I see the backpacks. It's almost like no one has even touched them yet. I walk towards them. One catches my eye.

Now I'm not one who's superstitious, but this is just like my dream and it's almost like my dream is coming true.

I try to forget how everything is so much alike. I concentrate on the backpack once again. He looks so peaceful. He looks almost happy. He looks like he didn't just tear open a girl's heart. As I reach to touch it, someone's hand goes for it to. I'm about to apologize, but when I turn to see who it is I almost scream.

No it wasn't Selena Gomez. If it was her I definitely would have screamed. It was the one person that I haven't seen since…last month? Haven't talked to since…last March? Haven't touched since…last New Years?

Well apparently he's thinking the same thing because the bag of skittles he has in his hand drops. It's so quiet that you hear every little skittle soar to the floor and just explode and roll away until they hit something. I look down then slowly look back up to meet Nick's gaze.

I open my mouth to say something but a low whisper, I don't even know if you can call it that, escapes my mouth. He doesn't respond but I really don't pay attention. I'm giving him the once over look, like I've never seen him before. He looks decent. His hair is a lot less curly, his eyes show exhaustion, his lips are formed in an awkward O shape, his body looks more tones and his hand is…shaking?

Why would he be nervous? He's not the one who went through all the heartbreak in front of millions of people. He's not the one who went through tons of public humiliation. He's not the one who had to sit back and watch his ex whom he still loves, love another guy. This, got me angry.

My hand slowly rose up and moved towards his face. I pulled it back a little then advanced quickly. Everything was quiet until the loud _SMACK!_

Nick stumbled backwards and tripped over a hanger. Score one for Team Miley. Nick looked up at me and I swear his face was as red as his bright red tie. What a dork.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked. I laughed.

"What the hell WASN'T that for?" I replied. Before he could speak, I walked away. This was all too much. I headed over to the bathroom. I heard footsteps so I started to walk faster. I turned around and saw Nick running behind me, trying to catch up. I ran into the closest door. I pushed but it didn't budge. I looked down and twisted the door handle but before I could close it, Nick was right behind me and got in too.

I turned around to run into a stall but was greeted by a dripping wet broom. I looked around and realized we were in a broom closet. Just joyful. I needed to get out of here. I attempted to maneuver around Nick but he refused to move.

"Miley we need to talk about this." Nick said.

"No we don't" I said bluntly.

"Yes we do. A LOT has happened." He said. I snorted.

"Oh not at all. You didn't break up with me, then two months later go out with my so called "friend". You didn't admit it to everyone that you kissed a girl and then get mad when Selena did the same. Kevin didn't wear a Team Demi and Selena shirt for everyone to see, including me. Joe didn't totally hug me just so he would look good. You all didn't turn on me and ditch me for Selena and Demi. You all didn't just use me for fame. And you didn't totally forget that I helped you get where you are today and not thank me for it. No you didn't do anything at all" I shouted.

"Look that's not what I meant!" He shouted back.

"Then what did you mean?" I asked. He was about to speak but decided not to. Instead he turned around a grasped the door handle and turned it, expecting to leave. The door stood perfectly still. He tried again but still the door remained closed.

"It's locked." He said.

"Really? I didn't notice."

"Can you stop being such a…" He paused.

"Say it! Say how I'm being such a bitch!" I yelled. He just shook his head and slid down against the door. I plopped down on the floor across from him. I flipped open my phone to call my mom. Thank god for cell phones! I dialed the numbers and put the phone to my ear. A _DING _sound came out instead of a voice. I looked at the screen and noticed I had no signal, not to mention my phone was about to die. I threw it behind me. Apparently Nick had no service either because he casually dropped his phone on the ground. I leaned against the wall and looked at Nick. He kept looking at the ground.

"I never meant any of it to happen. Everything between you and me just ended so fast. I had no clue what was going on. Selena was right there and took me out for a walk. She was being nice and I kissed her. It was such a thanks-for-the-pity kiss. After that she wanted to make it official so I just agreed. I figured I lost you forever already so I might as well be with someone who actually liked me at the time. I told Kevin and Joe how mad I was and Kevin thought it would be good payback so he wore the shirt. Joe just thought he would make us look better since a lot of people were starting to not like us. It wasn't supposed to be like this." He said still looking at the floor.

He looked up. Tears were streaming down his face. If any other guy was crying I would think he was a nutcase, but this is Nick. He never cries unless its something huge or really serious about. I scooted over to him until I was next to him.

"Well then who should I blame for the "jump a jonas" thing then?" I asked then giggled. He smiled. It wasn't a fake smile either. It was a would-you-shut-your-mouth-up-and-stop-making-me-smile- smile.

"I'm really sorry Miley. I really am. I don't think there are words to describe how sorry I am." Nick said. I leaned so close to his face that our noses we touching

"I know." I said. He breathed out. I could feel his hot breath on my face. He slowly leaned in a little more until his lips were touching mine. He put his hand on the back of my head and deepened the kiss till I was laying on the floor with him on top of me. We were still kissing but he stopped.

"Are you sure you wanna?" He asked.

"Are you sure that YOU wanna?" I asked. He nodded then continued to kiss me.

Throughout our special time in the closet, I kept catching Nick looking right at my eyes. He would stop kissing me for a quick second, just look at me, and then continue. But the bad thing was that I kept hitting my head against the mop bucket. Luckily it didn't fall on me. Eventually I dozed off.

I woke up to someone shouting a name. My eyes slowly opened. I could feel Nick's arm wrapped around me. I smiled. I shook him awake.

"Hello beautiful." He said.

"I hear it's wonderful." I continued.

"In a closet broom." He finished and laughed.

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming closer. I grabbed Nick's collared shirt since I couldn't find my own and put it on. He grabbed his tank top and jeans. I fixed my hair and casually leaned on the wall. We heard keys rattling. I quickly reached over to Nick and ran my hair through his curls so the stuck up just like they used to. Then the door popped open showing a janitor guy and my mom.

"Miley!" My mom shouted and ran in and hugged me. Once she was done choking me, she turned and saw Nick.

"Oh hello Nicholas." She said.

"Hello Mrs. Cyrus." He replied back. The janitor and my mom looked at both of us. It was pretty awkward.

"Well I think I'm gonna get going," Nick said. "Nice to see you again Mrs. Cyrus."

He walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"I'll call you later babe. I love you." He said and kissed my cheek and left.

As me and my mom exited the store, she noticed something.

"Why are you so smiley?" She asked.

"I think I caught the love bug again." I said totally zoning out. My mom just laughed and kept walking. We walked straight towards our car, only to be hounded by paparazzi. They were taking millions if pictures and asking weird questions. Then one guy shouted a question. Everyone grew silent.

"Why are you wearing Nick Jonas's shirt?" He asked. I smiled and got into the car as well as my mom. We drove off.

"Why ARE you wearing Nick's shirt?" My mom questioned.

"I got cold?" I said.

"Let's hope so." She said. I looked at her and she gave me a look. A look that told me she knew exactly what had happened. I looked out the window. I saw a curly haired guy walking on the sidewalk. I rolled down the window and whistled at him. He turned, lowered his sunglasses a little and winked.

**The Next Day**

I checked ocean up, Perez Hilton, Youtube and even the new teen magazines. They all said the same thing. One article really stood out. It was in Teens Hearts magazine. I flipped it open to the page.

_**Niley Secretly Heating Up Again?**_

_Nick Jonas was seen walking into to Target yesterday. Minutes later, his old flame, Miley Cyrus, was seen walking into the same store. They weren't seen for awhile and were reportedly missing. Later that day they were found in a broom closet. Supposedly they were "locked" inside. As Nick walked out of the store, he was missing the shirt he had been wearing when he came in. When Miley exited, she was seen with the shirt on…wrinkled. Yeah Selena Gomez may have been seen wearing perhaps the same Elvis Costello shirt that Nick had worn previously, but it was never proven to really be his. Speaking of Selena, we wonder what she thinks about this. Perhaps Niley just wasn't over. We are siding with Miley on this one. Take that Selena!_

I heard a tap on the window. I dropped the magazine on my dresser and walked over to my window and opened it. Nick crawled through and fell through.

"You just couldn't wait to See Me Again could ya Jonas?" I asked jokingly.

"How did you guess? You know that I am Burning Up for you all the time" He responded back with a smile. He walked over to me, grabbed both of my hands and kissed me.

Just then I though of something. I pulled back.

"Wait a second, you never gave me my prize." I said. He gave me a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about?" He asked clearly confused.

"Well I "jumped" a Jonas. I want my prize." I said.

"Ten thousand dollars right?" He asked and pulled out his wallet. I stopped him.

"Can I have something else?" I asked. He looked up.

"What's better than ten thousand dollars?" He inquired. I tilted my head and pretended to think.

"Your love?" I said.

"You'd rather have that than money?" He asked.

"No amount of money could make me give up your love." I said truthfully.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really."

**Ok I know it's a weird topic to write about but I heard about all that Jump A Jonas crap and to be honest I thought it was pretty funny. As long as JB doesn't get drugged into doing it then I believe whatever they do is their choice. I don't get why people are freaking out over it though. Eh whatever. Well let's see… the Jonas Brothers are still pissing me off. Right now I really only like their music but they are just so UGH! OH and I've officially decided that I like some of demi's songs MEANING that I don't completely think she sucks. Other than as a person of course but music wise she's decent. Of course I still hate selena homez. Never stopped, never will. So yeah review. Tell me what you think of this weird NILEY oneshot. Or just say how much JB is pissing you off, how decent but still sucky Demi is OR my personal favorite, how much selena Gomez is just ruining you life and it was so much better in the Miley and JB only time. Or whatever else is on your mind. OH and may I personally dedicate this to my awesome fanfic friend **_**gobackintohisarms. **_**She is going through some tough things so may the best wishes be with her. This goes out to you Julia! Get well soon!**

Go Niley!! Go Miley!! Team Smiley Miley ALL THE WAY!!


End file.
